El jardín de almas
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Sigmund no puede dejar de mirar a Hilda a través de los días. Todo en ella se mueve de forma diferente al resto del mundo. Mientras Hilda más pierde, más grande se vuelve su corazón. Pero Sigmund jamás será un reemplazo de su hermano Siegfried.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Kurumada y Toei.

**NdA: **Este fic originalmente estaba planeado para ser un one-shot pero no quería que me quedara tan largo por lo que lo dividí. Si todo sale bien, publicaré la segunda parte este mismo día de la próxima semana. Haré todos mis comentarios y las razones que inspiraron este fic hasta el próximo capítulo. Por el momento sólo pido una disculpa por la locura que están por leer. xD

¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**El jardín de almas.**

**.**

"_En el punto donde silencio y soledad _

_Se cruzan con la noche y con el frío, _

_Esperé como quien espera en vano, _

_Tan nítido y preciso era el vacío"._

—Sophia de Mello Breyner Andresen.

.

.

.

**I**

Lyfia no puede dejar de llorar. Aunque intenta convencer a otros de que está bien, —de que puede caminar por sí misma—, su voz trémula mitiga sus intentos por calmar la situación, el temblor en sus hombros desmiente la fortaleza que pretende presumir, sus pies están cansados, sus rodillas suplican piedad luego de horas de haber rezado incansablemente, y al momento de no poder ayudarla a ponerse en pie, no hacen más que pedir un pequeño descanso a forma de recompensa.

—Fródi —la voz de Hilda lo dice todo.

El Dios Guerrero asiente, y luego de arrodillarse junto a Lyfia, le susurra algunas cuantas palabras. Cuando ella asiente, todavía cubriéndose el rostro y las lágrimas con ambas manos, Fródi procede a tomarla entre brazos y llevarla al palacio para que la joven sacerdotisa pueda descansar.

Luego de tener a todo el mundo en su contra, después de la despedida las únicas personas que aceptaron escuchar su voz, ella realmente necesita reponerse.

—Sigmund —Hilda prosigue, esta vez llamando al otro único Dios Guerrero sobreviviente de la última batalla. En respuesta el joven la observa con lealtad y se arrodilla delante de ella.

—Dígame, mi señora —contesta, con la mirada baja a manera de completa sumisión.

—A partir de ahora, todas las tareas que solían ser llevadas a cabo por Siegfried pasarán a ti. Te volverás parte de la guardia imperial como mi escolta personal, mientras que Fródi se encargará de velar por el cuidado y bienestar de mi hermana y ahora también, de Lyfia. ¿Estás de acuerdo con la tarea que te estoy encomendando? —cuestiona Hilda con un tono de voz digno de la gobernante del pueblo de Asgard.

Sin embargo, ante esa petición, Sigmund siente un tintineo que hace ruido en su cabeza, como el repicar de una campana que de alguna manera busca alertarlo.

Quizás es por la manera tan descorazonada en como Hilda menciona entre palabras la muerte de su hermano. Así, como si Siegfried hubiera sido un peón que sólo necesita ser reemplazado. Sin embargo, Sigmund se niega incesantemente ese pensamiento. Es imposible que la señorita Hilda piense de tales maneras.

—Nada me haría más feliz que servirle, mi señora Hilda —responde, honesto.

—Está bien, me alegra mucho —comenta la joven Polaris, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios—, espero mucho de ti, Sigmund. Espero que demuestres mucho más porte como Dios Guerrero que Siegfried —el tono de voz que Hilda emplea para hacer la última afirmación es más frío que el clima en Asgard y eso no pasa desapercibido por Granir—, ahora por favor, sígueme. Vamos al palacio Valhalla para empezar a planear la reconstrucción de nuestro pueblo.

—Como usted diga, mi señora Hilda —el nombre de ella surge de los labios de Sigmund con algunos titubeos. El joven se asegura de mirar en las manos de la joven soberana de Asgard algún anillo que la esté controlando, pero no logra vislumbrar nada.

¿Entonces por qué su señora ha comenzado a expresarse sobre su hermano de esa forma?

Sigmund no puede hacer nada más que fruncir el entrecejo: ninguna suposición figura en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, está decidido a averiguar el cambio tan repentino en Hilda.

**II.**

El funeral de los Dioses Guerreros es largo, ya que es celebrado junto con el funeral de varios de los aldeanos que perecieron gracias a la ambición de Loki con motivo de alimentar al Yggdrasil. Así que, cada tumba apenas recibe algunas cuantas flores, se pronuncia un discurso y de pronto tierra y nieve son derramados por encima de ataúdes con nombres que fueron tallados en apuro para darle un lecho en donde descansar a los muertos. En total son dos semanas fúnebres de respiros amargos entre entierro y entierro.

Sigmund observa a detalle como Hilda asiste a cada funeral, con piernas algo trémulas debido a que ha permanecido parada casi todos esos días mientras observaba más cuerpos inertes siendo enterrados en la tierra triste de su hogar. El frío de Asgard se asienta como nunca en sus articulaciones, sus ligamentos, sus huesos, su tuétano. Sin embargo, Hilda no se permite el consuelo de las lágrimas, no hay caso, las suyas están congeladas desde su corazón.

—Mi señora Hilda, por favor, permítame —habla Sigmund luego de haber estado contemplado la fría belleza de su joven gobernante. Granir se desprende de la capa que había estado cubriéndolo de la tormenta de nieve que azotaba aquellas tierras para posarla sobre Hilda, quien en esos momentos sólo portaba su sencillo vestido azul ya que la joven se había despojado de todos sus abrigos para cobijar con ellos a los cuatro niños huérfanos a quienes ese día les había tocado dedicarle sus últimas palabras a su hermana mayor.

—No te he pedido tal ayuda, Sigmund —recalca en un tono álgido la joven, apretando los puños para intentar controlar el temblor de sus brazos y hacer menos evidente el frío. Sigmund cierra los ojos.

—Lamento mucho mi atrevimiento, mi señora, pero lo hago por su bienestar. Recuerde que es mi deber el velar por su seguridad y salud —dicho eso, el joven asgardiano le coloca la capa sobre los hombros de forma amable.

Hilda lo mira con reproche, pero se deja hacer, negándose a agradecer y a aceptar que se siente aliviada por el gesto que su joven guardián acaba de tener con ella.

—Y tú recuerda, Sigmund, que espero mucho de ti. Sobreviviste a la guerra contra Loki, así que espero que seas más tenaz e inteligente que todos los Dioses Guerreros que perecieron, y eso incluye a tu hermano —señala de manera mordaz, como si con cada palabra buscara enterrar una espina en la buena voluntad de su joven sirviente.

Sigmund frunce el ceño ante el comentario de Polaris. Empero, decide guardar silencio. Además, no es el momento ni el lugar para dar paso a discusiones de tal calibre, ya que no es su turno de hacer oír su voz.

_No_, porque en ese momento las pequeñas y frágiles voces de cuatro chiquillos son las que merecen ser oídas. Sus sollozos, sus destrozadas gargantas que le gritan mil y una veces a su hermana que jamás la olvidarán, que la continuarán amando, que no la dejarán irse de sus corazones y le prometen lo fuertes que serán y lo mucho que se cuidarán los unos a los otros, y todas esas palabras se deslizan en el aire gélido mientras un par aldeanos finalmente comienzan a cubrir el ataúd de la joven florista con tierra y pedacitos de cielo que se han transformado en nieve.

—Te amamos, hermana. ¡Te amamos, Helena! ¡Estamos seguros de que el señor que huele a alcohol y tú nos cuidarán desde el cielo! ¡No te preocupes por nosotros! — esa es la última premisa, recitada por uno de los pequeños que todavía tiene fuerza en los pulmones para articular palabras, mientras que sus hermanos lloran desconsoladamente a manera de ilustrar su tristeza.

Sigmund cierra los ojos. Deja a los niños ser. Su propia voz por ahora no tiene importancia.

**III.**

Por las noches, Hilda no duerme. Sigmund la acompaña en su estancia, mientras la escucha hablar sobre sus planes para la readministración de bienes para su pueblo, desde las cosas más básicas como víveres y construcción de refugios en donde acoger a los niños huérfanos, también la reconstrucción del hospital para equiparlo con nueva tecnología y hacer de sus instalaciones idóneas para el cuidado y tratamiento de los aldeanos, al mismo tiempo que planea como conseguir suministros importantes tales como medicinas, ropa, frutos que no se dan en tierras asgardianas, importación de carne y algodón son también asuntos primordiales.

—Mañana organizaré una junta con las principales familias nobles de Asgard. Quiero hablar con ellos sobre la planificación de la importación de productos desde países vecinos y también asegurar un plan de actualización tecnológica para Asgard. Somos un pueblo pobre porque nuestra tierra no nos da mucho con lo cuál trabajar que podamos exportar y negociar, así que tendremos que sobreexplotar nuestras únicas fuentes de ingreso: la minería, la metalurgia, la venta de pieles —eso último le duele mucho decirlo—, y también…

—¿…También? —cuestiona Sigmund, al observar como ella no puede completar la oración.

Hilda suelta un pesado suspiro. Se levanta del escritorio en donde había estado revisando su planificación basada en las estadísticas y estudios más recientes hechos de su pueblo. Se dirige hacia el enorme ventanal para mirar la noche fría cubriendo a su humilde reino. Arriba, la constelación de su estrella y la de sus guerreros brilla con intensidad.

—Mercenarios… —Hilda tensa la mandíbula—, muchas familias nobles de Asgard han tenido bajo su tutela el entrenamiento y capacitación de varios guerreros que estarían bajo el servicio de Odín, así como la familia de Fródi. Ahora será turno de emplear a nuestro ejército para el beneficio económico del pueblo —se lleva las manos al pecho y las entrelaza con fuerza—, estoy segura de que Odín y ellos lo entenderán…

—¿Está diciendo que pondrá nuestro cosmo y nuestra fuerza a disposición de propósitos y ambiciones de otros países? —cuestiona Sigmund, un poco incrédulo. La idea le parece algo descabellada, pero entiende los motivos de su señora.

—Así es, Sigmund —responde Hilda con determinación—, como te he comentado antes, el pueblo de Asgard posee demasiadas limitaciones económicas debido a que el clima juega en nuestra contra, lo que nos impide nuestro propio abasto, sucede lo mismo con la producción, exportación y negociación de productos hacia otros países que puedan darle a Asgard los ingresos necesarios para cubrir las necesidades del pueblo. Además, son esas mismas condiciones de nuestra tierra lo que la vuelve un lugar poco atractivo para los turistas. Si Asgard crece como una gran nación las condiciones climáticas no serán el impedimento para que empresarios extranjeros visiten nuestras tierras y quieran establecer negocios con nuestro pueblo, cosa que bien nos valdría para el desarrollo de nuestro país. Sin embargo, estamos en las bases de la reconstrucción de nuestra nación, así que lamentablemente tendremos que usar todo lo que está a nuestra disposición para construir cimientos sólidos y fuertes.

Luego de decir eso, Hilda coloca ambas manos sobre el alféizar del ventanal, agachando el rostro, como si apenas se pudiera sostener. Sigmund puede observar como sus dedos tiemblan, y si no fuera porque el largo cabello plateado le cubre el rostro, juraría que ella se encuentra llorando.

—Usted siempre ha hecho lo mejor para el cuidado de nuestro pueblo. No puedo estar más de acuerdo con lo que propone, mi señora Hilda. Soy un guerrero que ha jurado protegerla y servirla, así que, por favor, disponga de mi como mejor le parezca —afirma Sigmund, humildemente, después de arrodillarse detrás de ella.

Por su parte, Hilda suelta un largo y pesado suspiro, todavía sin atreverse a mirar a su joven sirviente.

—Recuerda que espero mucho de ti, Sigmund. No me decepciones —menciona, no obstante, en esta ocasión su voz suena pequeña, lejana, como si quisiera esconder un sollozo.

—No lo haré, mi señora.

—Recuérdalo, no quiero guerreros mediocres como Siegfried —escupe Hilda débilmente, aunque con enojo y Sigmund hace todo lo que puede para sostener el malestar que eso le provoca.

El joven guerrero piensa que el estrés obligaba a Hilda a extenuar su frustración a través de aquellas despectivas palabras. Y era de esperarse, siendo que el peso de Asgard y muchas de sus muertes recaían sobre sus hombros ahora más que nunca. Sin embargo, Sigmund se había dicho a sí mismo que la ayudaría a soportar esa carga, no sólo porque la respetaba y admiraba, ni tampoco porque era su deber como su sirviente.

No, esas no eran las únicas razones, que, aunque eran importantes en su corazón, no eran su motivación principal. Debido que no pudo hacer nada para evitar la fatídica muerte de su hermano —muerte que debió haber sido suya—, se había prometido a sí mismo que cuidaría y protegería de Hilda tan fielmente como lo hubiera hecho Siegfried. Sigmund confiaba en que, si lo hacía así, la joven Polaris se daría cuenta de lo erróneas que eran sus palabras cuando ponía en duda el valor de su hermano como Dios Guerrero.

**IV.**

Sigmund nunca se preguntó porqué su hermano se había enamorado profundamente de su señora. Cualquiera lo notaría a simple vista. Hilda era suave como el algodón, dulce como un caramelo, tierna como las primeras flores de primavera, además de que sentía las necesidades de su pueblo como si fueran suyas. Ella siempre se hallaba al tanto de sus tareas como gobernante de Asgard, en su mente siempre había espacio para cada uno de los habitantes de su pueblo y ningún hombre o mujer en esa tierra era menospreciado. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que quiso hacerse cargo de Fernir cuando se enteró de la caída de su casta. Sin embargo, pese a que hubiese enviado soldados rasos en su búsqueda, el niño siempre había encontrado forma de escabullirse de ellos. Con el tiempo comprendió que no quería ser encontrado y que eso se debía a su completa falta de confianza en los humanos.

Sin embargo, Hilda nunca dejó de lado sus tareas. Su falta de egoísmo la hacía una reina admirable. Y pese a que estaba agotada por viajar a países extranjeros y sostener largas pláticas con los hombres empresarios prepotentes y pedantes de otras naciones, ella daba lo mejor de sí para establecer convenios que significaran una mejora para su pueblo. Luego, cuando regresaba no reparaba en visitar el centro de Asgard, o dar vueltas constantes sobre las pequeñas aldeas, hasta las más apartadas de la metrópoli. Ella misma hacia un estudio de las necesidades y carencias de las personas y cuando llegaba a su habitación en el palacio Valhalla, tomaba su larga lista de pendientes y anotaba cada pequeño detalle que todavía no se estuviera trabajando para tomarlo en cuenta y poner las manos a la obra al día siguiente.

No obstante, como sacerdotisa y representante de Odín en la tierra, Hilda nunca olvidó su primordial tarea.

Todos los días, desde que el lucero se ponía en el alba, Hilda se dirigía donde la estatua principal de Odín y rezaba para que su tierra y su gente encontraran la fuerza necesaria para soportar la carga que haría que el mundo continuara su rutina tranquila y cálida. A veces, cuando la representante de Odín no podía hacer más debido a que el cansancio la anclaba a su cama, Lyfia tomaba su lugar, sin embargo, Sigmund había presenciado eso pocas veces, ya que Hilda no carecía de terquedad y no reconocía la necesidad de descansar su cuerpo hasta que este se lo implorara.

Aquel era uno de esos días. Hilda estaba resguardada en su cama, con una orden médica de exclusivo reposo y buena alimentación ya que una abundante fiebre había tomado presa a su cuerpo.

Sigmund se mantenía fuera de su habitación haciendo guardia, aunque se alarmó un poco al ver que las puertas se abrían y de ellas salían Flare y las jóvenes doncellas que habían estado tomando cuidado de la joven Polaris.

—¿Sucede algo malo, señorita Flare? —cuestiona al notar como todas las doncellas abandonaban el sitio, algo cansadas.

—Nada de eso, Sigmund, no tienes de qué preocuparte —aclara Flare con una de sus enormes sonrisas—, es sólo que las enfermeras de mi hermana están cansadas así que les he dado oportunidad de que vayan a comer, mientras tanto yo iré a la cocina a buscar una jícara con agua tibia para hacer más compresas para mi hermana, desgraciadamente su fiebre no ha disminuido— comenta, con un tono de voz neutro y Sigmund nota que ella no se ve realmente preocupada.

—Oh, en ese caso, por favor permítame a mí ir por lo que necesite la señora Hilda, usted puede permanecer a su lado mientras tanto, señorita Flare —ofrece Granir, pero ella niega con una sonrisa.

—Descuida yo puedo encargarme de eso, no soy tan inútil como parece, Sigmund—dice Flare con frescura. Sigmund de inmediato se sonroja y se apresura a negar con la cabeza.

—No señorita Flare, no me refería a eso en absoluto… Y-yo —comienza a titubear, pero la cálida risa de Flare lo detiene.

—¡Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba! —exclama la joven princesa, divertida. Sigmund adopta una expresión de frustración en un inicio, pero termina por sonreír al ver el cándido rostro de la joven—, en realidad también quiero estirar las piernas y caminar un poco. Así que mientras tanto te encargaré a mi hermana —pide, con el mismo tono calmado—, descuida, ella está fuera de peligro, la fiebre sólo le ha causado algunos delirios. Seguro que te divertirás escuchando todo lo que está diciendo en estos momentos —afirma con una sonrisa traviesa, para después dejar al joven Granir completamente sólo en el pasillo.

Sigmund titubea un poco. Sin embargo, si la señorita Flare lo había dejado ahí como si nada significaba que la situación no era tan grave, así que él debía seguir cumpliendo con su deber.

Con un suspiro, termina por decidirse y entra a la habitación de Hilda. La estancia es cálida y aunque ya había estado ahí en varias ocasiones antes, Sigmund puede sentir un poco el ambiente a enfermedad que cubre el lugar.

—¿Quién está ahí? —escucha la voz débil de Hilda desde la enorme cama.

Sigmund logra vislumbrar su frágil silueta por detrás del dosel.

—Soy yo, mi señora Hilda. Sigmund de Granir, a su servicio.

—¿Sigmund? —Hilda trata de incorporarse un poco sobre su colchón, acomodando gran parte de su espalda sobre los enormes almohadones de su cama. Mira en dirección a su sirviente, entrecerrando los ojos—, mentiras, Siegfried, sé que eres tú, Sigmund está de misión en estos momentos.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunta ofuscado, el joven guerrero. Sin embargo, de inmediato recuerda que su señora estaba sufriendo de delirios, por lo que todo cobra sentido para él.

—Sí, Sigmund no ha regresado de su misión en las fronteras del país. No quieras engañarme, Siegfried. Estoy enferma pero no es para tanto —dice en un tono burlón; una risa cansada termina por dibujarse en el rostro de Hilda, pese a que su semblante esté por completo desorientado. Sigmund sonríe ante ese hecho, después de todo llevaba semanas que no la veía alegre.

—Lo lamento mi señora, sabía que usted continuaba igual de sagaz que siempre —comenta, pensando que no le vendría mal a Hilda un momento de tranquilidad. Incluso si ella cree que es verdad que Siegfried está ahí.

—No me subestimes, mi buen Siegfried —pide Hilda con el mismo porte fresco que a Sigmund se le figura divertido—, ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que, para la próxima fiesta del pueblo, Mime podría tocar algo de su música… he sabido que su arpa atrae hasta a los más rígidos, quizá pueda convencer a Fernir de que se una a la celebración…

—Suena bastante bien su idea —Sigmund continúa siguiéndole el juego—, probablemente la música de Mime también ayude a bajarle los humos a Surt, usted sabe lo complicado que puede llegar a ser ese hombre.

Ante ese comentario, Hilda ríe.

—Tienes razón… Surt es tan complicado como si el hielo y el fuego fluyeran a través de él al mismo tiempo. Pero estoy segura de que sería más fácil convencerlo de compartir un momento de esparcimiento con los demás que a Alberich. Ese joven es tan terco… ¿Sabes, Siegfried? Existen los dolores de cabeza, las jaquecas, la migraña, el dolor que provoca una flecha en la cabeza y luego está Alberich.

Sigmund suelta una leve risa al oírla decir aquello.

—Tranquila señorita Hilda, no es tan complicado como parece. Si busca integrarlo en la fiesta del pueblo basta con que Thor o Heracles lo lleven a rastras al centro de la ciudad. Recuerde que Alberich es la versión de bolsillo de un Dios Guerrero y ellos serían capaces de cargarlo con una mano.

Al escuchar aquello, Hilda echa a reír con ganas. Sigmund se anota otro punto.

—¡Eres muy cruel con Alberich, Siegfried!

—Pero no soy yo el que está riendo, señorita Hilda —comentó con fingida demencia. Eso sólo hace reír más a su señora.

Otro punto más para Granir.

—¡Basta, yo no soy la mala de este cuento! Alberich puede ser algo terco, pero es un joven prometedor. Sólo necesita un poco más de autodisciplina —aclara, en tono autoritario. Sigmund sonríe, pensando que la joven que se encontraba con él en esos momentos realmente confiaba en la buena voluntad de sus guerreros, incluso de alguien tan ambicioso como lo fue Alberich.

—Creo fielmente en lo que dice, señorita Hilda.

Luego de eso, la joven Polaris recuesta la cabeza sobre las almohadas y cierra los ojos. Suspira pesadamente y con un ademán de su mano, llama a Sigmund.

—Siegfried, acércate por favor. Ven, siéntate a mi lado —Hilda palmea un lugar de la cama a lado de ella.

Sigmund duda un poco, pero decide que no puede desobedecerla. Si Hilda le mira mejor el rostro y se da cuenta de quien es en realidad no importa, él está dispuesto a recibir un castigo. Finalmente, aunque ha fingido ser su hermano con la intención de hacerla sentir mejor, igual se ha atrevido a mentirle a Hilda y es merecedor de alguna clase de reprimenda.

—¿Qué sucede, mi señora?

—Quiero darte las gracias, Siegfried. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí y Asgard —comenta Hilda, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Sigmund no puede evitar el ampliar un poco los párpados en completa incertidumbre ante el comentario de Hilda. Ya habían pasado algunos cuantos meses desde que llevaba sirviéndole fielmente y de cerca y en todo ese tiempo no la había escuchado hablar de Siegfried en buenos términos.

—¿Qué dice? No creo ser merecedor de tal afirmación… Yo he hecho poco por usted y por Asgard, mi señora —comenta, sabiendo de corazón que esa sería la humilde respuesta de su hermano.

—Mentira, has hecho bastante. Estoy segura de que sin tu ayuda yo no hubiera sido capaz de soportar toda esta carga con dignidad —dice, al momento de tomarle de la mano y acariciarle con suavidad.

Sigmund parpadea. Por alguna extraña razón su corazón late desbocado, su pecho se siente incapaz de sostener aquel inquieto órgano. Sus manos comienzan a temblar ligeramente. ¿A caso Hilda había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo?

—Mi señora…

Sigmund se encuentra atrapado, quiere irse de ahí pero no sabe como hacerlo. Sabe que aquellas palabras no le pertenecen, lo mismo sucede con la intimidad que Hilda le otorga en esos momentos. Sabe, de alguna forma que la relación entre su hermano y su señora debió ser profunda, aunque no sabe a qué magnitud. No obstante, ahora que Hilda no se encuentra consciente de sí misma, es como si dejara caer todas sus vestiduras, incluso su piel, para dejar al descubierto lo más íntimo de sí misma. Sigmund se siente asqueado consigo mismo por ofrecer sus ojos, sus oídos, su tacto, a una confesión que no es para él.

—Y-yo…

—Ven Siegfried, acércate más. Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte —pide Hilda, entreabriendo los ojos un poco.

Los ojos de Sigmund reflejan preocupación. Siente el agarre firme pero suave en el que Hilda sostiene su mano. Su mente es un caos y se repite a sí mismo lo estúpido que fue seguirle el juego a su señora. Sin más, acerca un poco más el rostro e Hilda acerca su boca suave y pequeña al oído de Sigmund.

—Lamento tanto todo lo que te hice pasar. Lamento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, Siegfried —un dulce sollozo fragiliza su voz—, quisiera encontrar mejor manera de recompensarte, créeme que haría lo que fuera para que supieras lo agradecida que estoy contigo por todo tu apoyo durante todos estos años. Lamento haber sido una carga para ti.

Seguido de eso, los labios de Hilda se alejan de la oreja de Sigmund, quien está quieto, trémulo y ofuscado. Su impresión es tanta que sólo logra reaccionar cuando siente esos mismos labios que lo habían erizado antes, ahora en contra de la piel de sus propios labios, más rígidos y fríos que los de su señora.

Hilda lo besa con ternura y amor y Sigmund se congela ante tal muestra de cariño, mientras que la joven ofrece una caricia amorosa y cuidadosa con su mano derecha, dibujando círculos en la mejilla del Dios Guerrero, bajando por el cuello hasta rodearlo y obligarlo a profundizar aquel beso embriagador, la sensación más cálida que alguien pudiera regalar en medio de aquellas tierras congeladas.

Pero aquel es un beso bastardo porque ha nacido fuera del amor de Siegfried. Porque ese beso no le corresponde a él, a Sigmund. Aquel es un contacto que debió haber nacido antes, cuando su hermano todavía poseía un cuerpo que compartiera con Hilda la misma forma del tacto a través de la cual se desliza el amor.

Es verdad que Sigmund quería servir a Hilda de la misma forma fidedigna en la que la hubiera hecho Siegfried. Él llevaría a cabo la tarea que su hermano dejó a la mitad. Cumpliría las tareas que Siegfried realizaba con su misma alegría tan sólo para verla brillar bajo la luz de un sol que lucha por no extinguirse en Asgard. Y Sigmund mantendría a través de sí mismo esa fe vivaz que su hermano ponía en Hilda.

_Viviría _por ella.

_Pelearía_ por ella.

_Moriría _por ella.

Pero no podía sentir el amor que ardía en su hermano por ella. No, así no iba a pagar la deuda que tenía con su Siegfried. Es cierto que daría su cuerpo y alma y estas serían el nuevo instrumento de Hilda para cumplir cualquiera propósito que ella se propusiera, pero su cuerpo no sería un cristal conector del amor que su señora sentía por su hermano de sangre. Eso Sigmund se lo había prometido.

**V**

_Hace frío._

Debería ser normal para él, quien toda su vida había vivido del frío. Pero las duras paredes de la prisión de Asgard se encerraban sobre él con amarga indiferencia que Sigmund no podía hacer más que temblar.

Los ojos de Fródi son fríos, además. Lo miran con reprobación, con ira, con decepción.

—La señora Hilda aún no se ha recuperado de su fiebre, por lo que se ha extendido el plazo de tu juicio.

Sigmund se mantiene en silencio ante lo que su compañero de armas acaba de decirle. La voz de Fródi también es fría. Es como si todo lo que Asgard representa —un puñado de tierras gélidas, inmisericordes e indómitas— estuviera encerrado en Fródi en aquellos momentos.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Los labios partidos de Sigmund continúan sellados. Eso sólo enfurece más a Gullinbursti, quien en un ataque de ira le toma del cuello de la camisa y lo azota contra la pared. La mirada de Granir se encuentra lejana, como si estuviera de acuerdo con el dolor.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —grita el Dios Guerrero, apretando más su agarre—, ¡¿Por qué te aprovechaste así de la señora Hilda?!

Pero el silencio, que nunca había sido compañero de Sigmund, ahora responde por él.

Ante tanta frustración, Fródi le asesta un golpe en el rostro. Una herida en la mejilla de Sigmund comienza a sangrar generosamente.

—¡No creí que fueras esa clase de hombre, Sigmund! ¡Jamás en mi vida imaginé que tú…!

—Mátame —interrumpe Granir, con voz débil pero decidida.

—¿Qué? —Fródi lo mira, incrédulo.

—Mátame —repite, agachando la mirada—, antes de que mi señora se recupere. Mátame.

Y aunque Fródi no pueda verlo debido a que los flequillos manchados de sangre cubren el semblante de Granir, hay unas cuantas lágrimas que se encargan de lavar el líquido rojo del rostro de Sigmund, llevándose la única unión que le queda con su hermano.

_«Sigmund»_

—¡Mátame!

_«Lo siento…»._


End file.
